Dalton Academy
by imagleek721
Summary: Kurt Hummel thought that once he transfered to Dalton Academy,his life would be more relaxed and laid back...But that's not the Dalton way.


Episode 1: Pilot

**I'm making this story as if it was being made into a show.I am a student,so updates will be hang in there!I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**I do not own Glee or these characters,sadly.I also don't own these songs that are in this story.**

It was Kurt Hummel's first day at Dalton Academy. He had just transferred from William McKinley High School because of being threatened by David Karofsky. He put on his Dalton tie, put on his Dalton blazer, and grabbed his messenger bag. He left his dorm and headed to his first class, but first, he was supposed to meet up with Blaine for some coffee in the library. He checked his watch as he walked and noticed that he was going to be late to see Blaine, so he started to run. As he ran down the main hallway, he ran into Nick.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry!" Kurt apologized, trying to help pick up Nick's things.

Nick laughed." It's ok," He looked up," Oh, you're the new guy! I'm Nick! I'm a sophomore and a Warbler!" Nick held out his hand for Kurt to shake as they both stood up off of the ground. Kurt grabbed it, shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Nick. I'm Kurt."

"Do you need help finding your way around?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm good. But I do need to get to the library. I'm meeting Blaine there for coffee," Kurt said, looking at his watch.

"Oh! Well uh…I'll let you go then. I'll see you at Warbler practice later!"

"Ok!" Kurt said as he started to rush down the hall again. He finally arrived at the library. He walked in and found Blaine sitting at a small table for two with a cup of coffee in front of him and the empty chair across from him. He was studying for a test until he saw Kurt. He closed his textbook and smiled up at him.

"Hey you."

"Hey. Sorry that I'm late. Alarm clock didn't quite go off at the right time," Kurt explained as he put his messenger bag down and sat down in the chair across from Blaine.

"Here. I bought you some coffee. I didn't know how you liked it, so I just ordered it black."

"Thanks, but…I don't think I need coffee right now. Can we just talk for a while? Talking usually gets rid of my nerves and-"

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Kurt," Blaine interrupted, lightly chuckling when he first spoke. "Yeah, so maybe some of the classes can be hard here at Dalton, but I think you'll do fine."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, which made Kurt's heart swoon. Kurt didn't know anyone else in the world that had a smile like Blaine's; it was soft and comforting, which would make anyone relaxed.

"Do you really think I'll be fine? Because I'm pretty sure that I'm going to flunk out by the end of this week," Kurt spoke, blushing slightly when Blaine smiled and started to lean forward towards him. He wished that Blaine had leaned forward to kiss him and tell him that he would be fine, but he didn't.

"To be honest, I think you'll do better than me here," Blaine gently said. Kurt blushed even more. He always thought that Blaine was smarter and better than him.

"Th-Thanks," Kurt sputtered out. His heart was beating like crazy. No other person made Kurt feel like this. Not even Finn made his heart beat rapidly and made him want to just attack his face with his lips when he used to like him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and took a drink of his coffee. His eyes were bright and colorful today and his hair was neatly gelled down. His blazer was perfectly fitted on his body and not one thing about him was imperfect. Kurt was interrupted by the warning bell ringing, telling the students that they should start heading to their classes.

"That's the bell. Do you need any help finding any of your classes?" Blaine politely asked.

"No, I think I can find them."

"Then I guess I'll see you later at Warblers practice."

"Yeah. See you later," Kurt said as he picked up his bag and pulled the strap on over his shoulder. He walked out of the library and searched for his first class.

~DA~

"So how's the new guy, Blaine?" Jeff asked in a whisper to Blaine during their American Government class.

"You mean Kurt? He's amazing…In everyway possible," Blaine said, daydreaming about Kurt, his eyes full of love.

"Oh no…Please don't tell me that you're in love with this guy. Blaine, whenever you're in love with someone, all you ever do is talk about them and make googley eyes at them when they're not looking. It's really pathetic, especially when you don't do anything about it. Then, when they tell you they don't like you or they go and date someone else, you lay on the floor in your dorm and sing along to sad songs for about a week or more."

Blaine snapped out of his haze and shot back to Jeff, "Hey! That's not true!"

"Are you sure? Because I have video proof that you do all of that." That shut Blaine's mouth.

"Well speaking of loving guys, how's it going with Nick? Have you told him that you're madly in love with him yet?" Blaine asked in a whisper after a few moments of silence between the two boys.

"He still doesn't know…And I don't think I want to tell him. I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me back, Blaine!"

"Jeff…Wake up! He's told me on multiple occasions that he's crazy about you!" Blaine said a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" The teacher hushed the boys while he was writing on the chalkboard. After the teacher looked away, Jeff leaned back over towards Blaine.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that he wants to only be friends with me."

"I'm pretty sure, Jeff. I only ever see him in all of my other classes everyday. If I mention your name, he blushes and goes rambling on and on about you and how awesome you are," Blaine whispered.

Jeff blushed," Ok…Well, maybe I'll tell him soon. I think I need to practice first, though." Blaine shook his head and just chuckled to himself.

~D/A~

"So what's up with you and Katherine? I heard that you two got into another fight last night," Wes said as he was sitting in his dorm with his roommate, David. David was lying on his bed and was trying to block out every memory from the phone call he got from a very angry Katherine the night before. Wes was sitting at his desk and working on his paper at the last minute, due to a Dalton party that he was "forced" to go to.

"Well, she said that apparently I was looking at other women and that she's tired of it, so she doesn't want me to talk to her ever again…And now I'm planning on never leaving this dorm again because I don't think I could ever face life again now that Katherine wants to pretty much kill me," David explained.

"Well, I think I know what might cheer you up…" Wes got up from his office chair and plugged his iPod into his iPod dock and cranked up the volume.

Wes started to sing.

_All the things I know right now_

_ If I only knew back then_

_ There's no gettin' over_

_ No gettin over'_

_ There's just no getting over you._

"Oh god, Wes…Not this song…" David said. He couldn't help but join in after Wes finished singing.

_We're back_

_ Hey hey I cant forget you baby_

_ I think about you everyday_

_ I tried to macerate the pain_

_ That's why I'm next on the booth_

_ D-d-d dance to the groove_

_ There is no there is no getting over you._

_ Baby it feels so right_

_ To dance to the beat up night_

_ The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light_

_ We like to live like class_

_ And pour them shots up in the glass_

_ But there is no, there is no getting over you._

_ I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_ And party and party and party..._

_ I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_ And party and party and party..._

Wes started laughing and sang again after David finished rapping.

_All the things I know right now_

_ If I only knew back then_

_ There's no gettin' over_

_ No gettin over'_

_ There's just no getting over you._

David and Wes both were dancing around like fools and sang together.

_People in the place_

_ If you ever felt love_

_ Then you know what I'm talking about_

_ There is no getting over_

_ Aaaaaahhhhhh_

_ I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_ And party and party and party..._

The song faded away as Wes and David plopped down on David's bed, panting from all the activity they put into that song.

"Feeling any better?" Wes asked.

"Sort of…"

Wes looked at David with a doubtful expression.

"Ok! I feel loads better! Thanks bro," David said.

"Anything to get you to not whine, I'll do," Wes said, which made David hit Wes in the chest, starting a whole punching fight that lasted for hours.

~D/A~

Sebastian and Aaron were sitting in the lounge, papers spread everywhere out on the table in front of them. Sebastian was discussing his new plan to have the Warblers let him join, or if not, he was going to sabotage them.

"So can we agree that if they don't let me in, you steal Pavarotti from them?" Sebastian asked. Whenever he spoke, he sounded like his mouth was full of peanut butter because of his braces or 'headgear', as Sebastian calls it.

Aaron nodded his head yes, because Aaron couldn't speak to anyone, well, he chose not to speak to anyone.

"Great!" Sebastian exclaimed. He pushed all the papers covered in doodles and notes into a stack, straightened them out, and put them in his bag. When he looked up, he spotted Kurt and Blaine sitting together at a table at the other end of the room. He rested his head on his hand and sighed, staring at Blaine with big eyes. After awhile he remembered he was sitting with Aaron and snapped out of it.

"Do you think Blaine likes Kurt?" Sebastian asked Aaron, who responded with a shrug. Sebastian looked back over at the two friends, laughing and talking.

"I mean, look at him. His eyes are all big and full of love…How could someone so hot be so in love with someone as gay faced as Hummel? That just confuses me…Wait…I have a new plan." Sebastian dug around in his bag until he pulled out a blank sheet of notebook paper. He opened up another pocket in his bag and pulled out a pencil.

"Kurt obviously likes Blaine and I'm pretty sure Blaine likes Kurt back…So why don't we just fix that problem and get Blaine and Kurt to stop liking each other?" Blaine asked, smirk spread across his face. Aaron nodded yes in response.

"Ok. Now this is going to take some really harsh planning. We should be done planning this all out tomorrow, so we'll start Operation Separate…Klaine! after tomorrow. This is going to be great!"

~D/A~

"Ok guys! Listen up!" Blaine yelled, trying to get all the Warblers attention.

After everyone quieted down, Blaine continued to speak. "I know that we've been working hard for Sectionals recently, but since we have a new member, I thought maybe we could take a break and show our new member how we do things." Blaine winked at Kurt, making Kurt blush.

"So Kurt…sit down, relax…And see how it's done."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked back into formation with the Warblers, looking down at the ground. The other Warblers started to sing background and Blaine looked up from the ground and smiled at Kurt.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_ She had some trouble with herself_

_ He was always there to help her_

_ She always belonged to someone else_

Blaine came over to Kurt and sat down on the couch next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder, making Kurt blush even more.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved_

_ She will be loved_

Blaine got off the couch, grabbed Kurt's hands, and pulled him in front of the other Warblers. Blaine joined their formation and started to dance along with the Warblers. Kurt watched, speechless. He couldn't believe Blaine was doing this.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_ I want to make you feel beautiful_

_ I know I tend to get so insecure_

_ It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_ It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_ My heart is full and my door's always open_

_ You can come anytime you want_

Blaine walked forward from the formation and came closer to Kurt, staring straight into his eyes.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

Blaine twirled Kurt around and caught him in his arms, laughing at how much Kurt was blushing.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Blaine stood back with the Warblers again, following their dance moves.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

After the song ended, Kurt hugged Blaine as the other Warblers started talking.

"Thanks you, Blaine."

"Your welcome," Blaine said. He pulled away and faced towards the Warblers.

"Ok, guys! Let's get working!"


End file.
